Letting Go
by Elan Kane
Summary: After an alltoo powerful attack overcomes Raven, she falls unconscious only to wake up slightly different from before. Can the 'new Raven' be capable of loving? Can Beast Boy keep his relationship with Terra?Set after Terra comes back for the first time
1. Chapter 1: Letting Go

**-1 **Wow! How exciting! How scary! My very first fanfic ever! Please be gentle. \  
This doesn't quite follow the show entirely. This part is meant to be right after Terra coming back. It's more of my "alternate ending" I guess. _Voila!_

- - - - - - - -

"Raven! Look out!" Beast Boy's words echoed in the cold night air, bouncing off the dingy walls of the cave. Jump City's finest had been locked in battle with Cinder Block for nearly two hours. The fight had started at the prison the monster had been incarcerated in and had progressed to a cave in the outskirts of the town.

Luckily, Raven got the message in the nick of time, dodging what could have been a total knockout. "Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_" she bellowed, her arms stretched before her. With that, an immense force of dark energy surged to the concrete enemy as he clumsily fell onto the ground with a reining thud.

By this time, Starfire had already began on her relentless star bolts, her eyes growing intense. Beast Boy had attacked from the left end, morphing into a rhinoceros and ramming into the heathen at full force. Robin and Cyborg placed themselves in preparation of the ever famous Sonic Boom.

"Take that, you blockhead!" the mechanical man taunted after laying in his team attack. Cyborg's hand had balled into a tight fist before he struck the air with a "booyah!". Quickly he gathered himself, bringing his torso closer to the ground. On defense now.

Cinder Block had grown noticeably weary, and the team was more than glad to get this battle over with. "Raven! Lock him down!" Robin ordered, firm but that was Robin.

Obediently, the girl rose into the air surrounded in a black veil of energy. "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-."

"I got it!" chimed a daring voice, silencing Raven's chanting. Terra had jumped in separating the clod and Raven. It was apparent she did not appreciate the interception. Putting her anger aside, Raven let her continue, careful to not let her Rage get the best of her. She only heaved an aggravated sigh. Her teammates watched closely, glad she could accept the new member's carelessness.

Before long, Terra could be seen heaving up large chunks of dirt to be thrusted into Cinder Block. Her powers were a bit more controlled since her absence but it was still obvious she had more training to do. Cinder Block wasn't phased by her efforts however and had regained his footing.

"Terra! Stop! You can't hurt him with the rocks!" Robin yelled, trying his best mute his irritation.

Terra took this as a challenge. She had to prove herself to the Titans. And perhaps to herself. "I can do it! I am stronger!" she grunted, her goggles wrapped tightly around her face. She continued on with her flinging of debris though Cinder Block still remained unscathed from her attempts.

"This isn't getting anywhere," Raven barked before suspending the girl in a black cloud and setting her aside. The mysterious Raven collected herself and closing her eyes, she chanted again, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A wave of force, stronger than usual, had coursed onto the monster, enveloping him the same manner as Terra. Her violet eyes opened again, though not revealing her natural purple, but rather a ghastly white. "Rr… ha!" Raven moaned as she seeped Cinder Block's energy.

Considerably drained, Cinder Block had toppled over in exasperation. Pleased the job was finally accomplished, Robin turned to the demon girl several yards away. "Great job, Raven! Too bad I doubt he'll be able to remember you kicking his butt so hard," he chuckled. He waited for a response. An uneasy silence had fallen over the cave. Robin sensed something was deathly wrong, and rushing to Raven he could only watch as the girl fell to the ground.

The rest of the team hurried over to the fallen demon, Starfire in awe of the sight before her eyes. A familiar face rested on the rubble, surrounded by locks of deep violet hair, a worn mouth slightly parted, and eyes shut tight. She looked placid against the stony floor. She looked gone.

- - - - - - - -

Oh, and don't worry! This is BBxRae with RobxStar filler. Can't get enough of it! Wee!


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbeats

**-2 **Hrm, I have the basic story in my head and now I'm just finding filler. Hope you like the story! Teen Titans have been all I could think about since the third season's coming out on dvd! Can't. Wait.

- - - - - -

"Rae!" Cyborg called.

"Friend... Raven?" Starfire asked to no response.

"Raven..." Beast Boy breathed.

"Alright, guys," Robin started, two fingers resting on Raven's wrist. "She's alright, just drained. We need to bring her back to the tower, asap!" With that, the team took off, jetting through the shallow cave. Starfire clutched onto Robin sadly in the air, Terra and Cyborg stood motionless on a hovering boulder, Beast Boy toted Raven carefully on his back as a pterodactyl. The Titans soared across the hollow amber skies and over the lifeless bay.

XXX

Monitors hummed flashing stats meaninglessly. The group had situated inside the Med. Bay of Titans Tower, looking over the comatose Raven. The room was dank and cold. Beast Boy had thought the hospital atmosphere was much like Raven's room. Being trapped within the confines of the four walls made him feel uneasy. "I'm gonna… I need some water." The changeling motioned a pointed finger towards the door before making his escape. The others didn't seem to notice his abandonment.

"Is our friend, Raven… Will she be alright?" Star asked in concern. Out of the Titans, Starfire was undoubtedly the most compassionate. Her eyes grew wide awaiting an answer.

"It looks like she'll be okay," Cyborg informed, after checking a reading from one of the many screens. "Her vitals are fine, just a little winded. She'll need rest for now."

Though this was great news to Starfire, she wondered why Cyborg had seemed so grave. "She is not damaged. Why are you so solemn? She is fine, yes?"

The robotic Titan paused, reaching a hand to his temple. "Well, Star. Raven's a demon," he began. "Our machines might not pick up on everything. All I can say is I can read a steady heartbeat and-"

"What good are machines if they do not tell the truth?! What if Raven is hurting?" Starfire pointed to the many wires and tubes connecting the fallen Titan to strange, whirring contraptions.

"She doesn't feel a thing," Cyborg assured her patiently. He could sense Star's concern for Raven had her shaken. He chose his words wisely. "She's unconscious. It's just that with Raven's case… Raven is fine." Another sigh escaped his mouth. "Don't worry, Star. She's fine."

Starfire accepted his request, her head drooping to the floor. "Raven will be fine," she tried to assure herself, hovering towards the entrance door to her room.

Robin shifted his eyes from the saddened alien to Cyborg. "What's wrong, Cy? Really."

His friend glanced towards the door, making certain Starfire was clear of the news. "Raven's a demon. My sensors tell me she's okay, but I know there's more going on with her than my programs can detect." Cyborg's voice was serious and low, most unlike his usual tone.

"We'll have to keep an eye on her then," Robin suggested, thoughtful of his teammate and friend. "Shifts for everyone. At least till she's back up to speed." He paused, a nervous whimper barely escaping his lips, "Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

The changeling boy had started back to the Medical bay, clutching a clear glass of water in his hand. He was concerned for Raven and felt guilty for not being with her now. Just as he pressed a palm to the door he heard the silenced talk between the Boy Wonder and his cybernetic friend.

"As far as a human reading goes, I think she'll be up by tomorrow afternoon. Definitely no battling yet. She's… delicate."

Beast Boy's ears dropped. For a moment, all that came to his mind was what Raven had looked like just after the attack. So weak, so vulnerable. Like a hurt dove lying broken on the ground . He shuddered.

"Well," Robin began. "I guess there's nothing left to do until the morning." He had glanced at the clock ticking ever-so vigilantly across from the cot Raven had been resting on. It was 3:47 in the morning and the team was exhausted. "Keep an alert on her in case something comes up before then." The Titan leader pushed against the door, revealing Beast Boy looking adrift, still toting his cup. "Beast Boy, it's late. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Ye- yeah, Robin. Sure thing. Just wanted to, uh… say 'goodnight' to Raven," the green boy managed through a forced smile.

Robin raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. "Yeah, sure." He had started to zonk off as he continued down the corridor, Cyborg closing the door behind him.

"'Night, BB."

Beast Boy did not say a word. He turned back to the motionless Raven atop the cold cot before him. "Raven," he murmured. "You didn't have to-… We could have-…" He couldn't find the words, though he was certain they could do no help anyway; she was unconscious after all. "Wake up, okay?" He reached a glove hand to hers, feeling the slowed rhythm of her heart. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. _"Please."

- - - - - -

Aw, Beast Boy felt guilty and went to see Raven! 3


	3. Chapter 3: Beast Charming

**-3 **_Wow, I had no idea people would have already started reading my fic! Crazy! AND reviews?! Heck yes! But to answer the question of when this is supposed to take place, this is set after Terra leaving the Titans and returning. Raven seems a little uneasy about trusting her again. Which is completely understandable. As far as the story goes, I have the basis gist in my head and will work on filler as I get there. BBxRae forever!_

A light beeping droned through Cyborg's room, waking him instantly. "She's awake," he said to himself. With that, he pulled the wires from his battery; recharging could wait till later. He alerted Robin, and the two had made it to the medical wing in mere moments, flinging the door open only to see a sleeping Beast Boy clasping the hand of a much confused Raven. She still looked dazed but her conscious state was progress enough.

"Hey Raven, you okay?" Robin asked in concern, before shifting his gaze to the changeling.

Cyborg was nudging him gently at the side. "BB. Wake up. Have you been here all night, man?"

Beast Boy's ears twitched at the voice. He opened his green eyes slowly, sleepily, meeting the stare of the robotic Titan. "Wah!" he jumped, the events of last night not coming to him soon enough. "Am I in the Med. Bay??" he asked in sheer confusion.

"Looks like you had a long 'good night' there, Beast Boy," Robin teased, letting his teammate recognize the situation.

Beast Boy felt the beating of heart, not his own but faster and growing more fervent by the second. He turned his head slowly and found Raven, a flushed look plastered on her face.

"Rae, are you… are you _blushing?_" Cyborg gasped in disbelief. It was most unlike the demon to show any emotion (aside from the occasional lashing out of anger towards Beast Boy) and lo and behold, Raven was blushing as if a crush had just asked her to the Spring Fling. Raven did not do Spring Flings.

"No!" she exclaimed, bringing her hand to her in a sudden flail of embarrassment, the corners of her lips just barely rising.

"Whoa. Raven, you're smiling." Robin was shocked. He had known the mysterious girl for as long as he knew the other Titans. Longer. And he knew Raven did not do smiles. Raven did not do happy. Though perplexed, the leader was glad just knowing that Raven was in condition to speak and seemed alright.

Still in dismay on Beast Boy's appearance, Cyborg asked teasingly, "Beast Boy, did you wake Raven up with a smooooooch?" Starfire had the robot watch Snow White a few nights ago after Cy coerced her into a Rambo marathon. The flick was still fresh on his mind as he visualized a seemingly dead Raven, surrounded by grieving dwarves (or in this case, Ravens cloaked in different colors) being awoken by a kiss from Beast Charming. He chuckled to himself.

"No! It wasn't like that, dude! You know I don't like Raven that way! She's weird!." Beast Boy's words pierced through the room, completely reactionary. After realizing his outburst, Beast Boy quickly glanced at Raven who was fixated on the floor, cheeks still reddened but the smile dissolving from her face.

"Rae-" Beast Boy started, his voice softening.

"Raven! Good to see you up. C'mon, BB! We're almost late!" Terra had swung into the Med. Bay, nonchalantly welcoming the newly conscious Raven and grabbing hold of Beast Boy's arm, hauling him into the hallway.

* * *

_Raven and Beast Boy Snow White? Believe it!_


	4. Chapter 4: Giggles

**-4 **_Hey again! Sorry it's been a while but a friend came in to visit after 5 years of living across the country! So it's been busy! Anyway, I was really surprised to see that people have been leaving feedback, not to mention favoriting! I'm so excited! Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad! Enjoy!_

* * *

"What was that about?!" Beast Boy shot, after being dragged through the tower by the blonde earth manipulator. The two had approached the overwhelmingly large door of Titans Tower.

"Don't tell me you'd rather hang out with that creepy witch!" she said in disgust. "You promised me we'd go out today." Her voice was flat and threatening.

Deciding it best not to argue, Beast Boy heaved a sigh and followed the hotheaded Terra over Jump City Bay to the unquestioned eatery of choice. The Titans always did love pizza.

XXX

The too sterile stench of the room filled Raven's senses. _Where… The Medical Bay? Why?_ Raven brought her gaze to Robin, a hand on her throbbing head. Just moments ago, she was fighting Cinder Block in the depths of a cave. Now she was lying on an uncomfortable cot strapped to tubes and wires. "Why-" she began before being interrupted by the Boy Wonder.

"Just rest," he said in his attempt at soothingly. As leader and possibly Raven's first friend, Robin felt obliged to comfort the half-demon as much if not more than the other Titans. Raven was… different. Her usual strong persona was shadowed over with vulnerability. Her sense of knowing gone.

_Bhhhhhr, bhhhhr, bhhhhhr_. The Titans alert bellowed through the house, resounding through the cold medical wing. Raven clutched at her temple harder, trying to block out the siren that was ripping her skull apart.

"Cyborg will tell you all about it," Robin insisted, a smile to the mecha man. "This is a two Titan misson. Star's already on her way over. I'll need you to watch over Raven."

"_Mm_hm. Dude, I know you're secret! You don't have to play coy with us!" Cyborg declared before sending a knowing wink to the blushing Robin. "I can see it through your mask, man."

"Just… Stay here. There's something wrong in the city." And with that, the Boy Wonder jetted through the house trying his hardest to look heroic though failing. The leader of the Teen Titans looked _nervous._

"What's going on?" Raven inquired trying to make sense out of the most recent events.

Cyborg gave a big, toothy smile. "ROBIN'S GONNA ASK STAR OUT," he gushed all at once. "BB and I did some snooping a while back and found out that Rob's been trying to ask her out for about two weeks now. But Starfire doesn't get it. So he's planted an "emergency" at the nicest restaurant in Jump City. Wanna spy on'em?!" Cyborg had released a lot of information in very little time.

"Wait," Raven finally managed suspiciously. "How did you get this information?"

"We read it in Robin's diary," said the metal Titan, beaming from his sleuthing skills.

"Hahahaha! Oh, man! Robin has a diary? No way!" Raven found this hysterical.

Cyborg found this disturbing. "Uh, Rae? Are you laughing?" He watched his fellow teammate chuckle lightly before nodding a reply. While smiling. "Um, I don't know if you know this, but you're Raven. Raven doesn't laugh." He took a moment to let this all sink in, all the while the cloaked girl sat bewildered. "HELLO! You in there, Rae?" Cyborg took a fist to her head and tapped heavily, clunking with each thwack.

With that, Raven's eyes whitened and the arm that had troubled her was veiled in black and returned to Cyborg's side.

"Alright, so can move like Raven but _are _you Raven?" Cy brought his face to hers, examining her features. "Quick! Where are you from?!"

"Azarath." Her answer came matter-of-factly.

"Okay… What's your favorite drink?!" he continued, quizzing her as if on trial.

"Herbal tea. Is this necessary?"

"Too easy, and no! You're not getting out of this that easily! What do you want for your birthday?!"

"A book shelf from the Dark Ages. What does that half to-"

"AHA! I just wanted to know what to get you next year. I knew it was you all along; my sensors told me." The mechanical Titan was quite proud of himself, hands resting on his waist. "After you getting offended with that **Living with a Bad Temper** book I snagged for ya last year, I couldn't afford beefing on your b-day again."

Raven giggled.

"And you are so gonna have to stop that."


	5. Chapter 5: Anything Goes

**-5**_Woowee! 400+ hits already! I felt motivated to chunk out another chapter! Please leave feedback; it makes me wanna finish this project even more! I have the basic story line already worked out, as in I now know everything I wanna do with it. I just need to make filler, haha. RobxStar for all of the fans! BBxRae to come! Be patient. I'm as excited as ever and hope to someday have an illustration or two of a scene. Maybe someone out there could lend a hand? Anyone? Keep reading and thanks!  
_

* * *

Beast Boy heaved a sigh, dropping the straw he had been fiddling with into his Coke. He had been sitting in a rooftop pizza place for nearly half an hour. "What's taking them so long?" he grumbled, noticeably irritable. The bright summer sun had found a path to his eyes from behind the red and black umbrella that had been spread over their table in vain. Civilians were seated in nearby counters chatting meaninglessly; the hum of their voices droned on into one unpleasant sound. The green changeling boy brought his gaze to the tabletop, angry and forlorn all at once.

"Are you still worked up about earlier? She should've thought before taking on that guy." Terra stated snidely. The wind brushed against her face moving a golden tendril only to reveal the disgust in her eyes. "Seriously."

Beast Boy bit at his lip, pressure calming his nerves but a moment. "It didn't have to happen." He forced a smoothness to his tone, careful not to lash out.

"You're right. She should've just gotten out of the way. Left it to the pros. Weak," said the earth shifter, her confidence filling every word. Her eyes met his, only to find the stare of a beast.

A fiery jade shot back at her. "She's only weak because she had to cover for you," he replied, slow but firm. Beast Boy had started to tense up, his muscles tightening. For a second, he couldn't tell exactly why he had grown so worked up, so passionate on this discussion. He felt as if it were more than just sticking up for his teammate or even his friend. His hands had balled into fists and were resting alert on the table, a foot had been jostling underneath restlessly.

"What are you saying, BB?" Terra countered his unwelcoming stare with her own, questioning though knowing the answer.

His words were grave and piercing. "You got in the way."

XXX

"Bizow!" The room shook with Cyborg's cry. The machine man had informed Raven of yesterday's events calmly, telling her of her seemingly new draining ability and her heroic efforts to save the team. And now, he and Raven had been locked in an epic battle of Space Wars for two hours. Cyborg's personal prescription for recuperating- video games. He laughed to himself at the sight of Raven wielding a controller cluelessly, though after a moment of instructing the demon of proper gaming technique, the blue-cloaked Titan was controller-clad and kicking butt.

"Take that!" she taunted as she sent a horde of missiles his way, Cyborg effortlessly dodging them.

"Gonna have to pull something a little more extreme there, Rae!" the tin man retaliated, pleased with his gaming skill. "So, for the rest of the day, I have planned for us to regain our energy with some classic pepperoni-"

"Pizza's here, guys." called a disgruntled Beast Boy upon entering the tower with a loud _thud_ sounding behind him. He moved towards the room wing, revealing an unappeased Terra in the doorway. She only scoffed at the two on the sofa before retreating to her living quarters as well. Momentarily, two sets of doors slammed, echoing through the tower.

"Bad date," Cy said quietly to his violet-haired patient. "They won't be wanting any more pizza."

XXX

_Pit-a-pit-pit. Pit-a-pit-pit._ The sound of drumming fingers fell unknowingly to Robin as he absentmindedly beat the rhythm of his pounding heart, pulsing fervently in his chest. He had spent a few moments calming Starfire down, explaining there was no imminent danger, and then a few minutes more as to tell her his true intentions.

"Why must we meet without the others?" he remembered her voice ever so sweetly, ever so softly asking.

"I wanted to do something… special for us. Just us," he reasoned, putting on his best game face to hide his sheer tension. The Boy Wonder had stood up to countless villains before, heck, he duked it out one-on-one style with Slade. He could handle a date, right? With possibly the most beautiful, most charming, most perfect alien girl he ever met.

_Damn. What have I gotten myself into?_ And with not a moment's hesitation more, Starfire emerged from the restroom, gliding seamlessly to the table, smiling that adoring smile of hers.

"Why, Robin. I am still most confused as to why you would trick me into assisting you to dine tonight, but still most pleased. I plan on enjoying this evening very much." She had complained earlier about not looking formal enough for the dinner, as this _was_ the best Jump City had to offer (Bruce helped Robin out with the arrangements), but Robin was convinced that she could not look any more beautiful. He was lost in her eyes, a mesmerizing emerald, vast and full of energy and compassion. Her fiery hair fell perfectly along her back, playing with the orange tones of her flawless skin. "Robin? The man who waits is asking of your beverage."

"D'oh." Robin managed, praying Star didn't catch him in his trance. "A…" It all came too soon for him. He had never had the chance nor the reason to experience fine dining such as this. He was too young for wine; that would've been classy. Water seemed cheap. Did a restaurant of this caliber serve soda? "I'll have the finest of your… orange juice?" he answered hastily.

"Hm… Yes…," said the mustachioed man, jotting the request obediently. "Anything for the leader of the Titans." He tried his best at professional. Robin thanked him silently for it. "And for the lady?"

"Mustard. Any kind will do. If you have the best, it would be the most preferred however." Star was confident in her decision and beamed at the waiter who only raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes. Miss. Mustard. Only the best for the Teen Titans," he reassured himself.

He bowed to the pair graciously before returning to the kitchen. Robin had a befuddled look on his face as he met Star's. "He said anything," was her only response.


	6. Chapter 6: KnockKnock

**-6 **_Whew! So sorry about it taking so long but my computer died on me a while back while I was in mid-chapter! I was determined to salvage it so I tried my best to hold off rewriting it. Anyway, I figured today between classes that I'd rewrite the chapter and got about... 500 or so words down. When I got back home, my computer miraculously was better! Hooray! No more shotty chapter! And again, sorry for the wait! _

_I'm so excited with all the hits I've been getting! 1200+ now! I made a little BBxRae oneshot not too long ago to celebrate the 500th hit! Enjoy! It might come off as a little... forceful and OCC but stick with it! I think you'll likey! -EK_

* * *

_Don't do anything stupid._ Robin had been twisting his napkin mercilessly in his lap as he watched his alien partner through his mask silently. Neither had said a word since their more-than-understanding waiter left to fetch drinks. Many couples in the restaurant were carrying on with chatty conversations, possibly about work or home or baseball or their food or the movie they had seen beforehand or maybe the latest installment of Super Monkey Ninja Force for GameStation. It was all Cyborg and Beast Boy had been able to talk about for the past month. But no. The Boy Wonder had been mute for over five minutes now, only nervous coughs escaping his lips.

Starfire was taking the date very well in comparison. Though no discussion had sparked between the two, she was still enjoying the experience of such fine dining. The low smooth music, the exotic smells, the happy people pleased to be in each other's company. Poking through the brass lined menu, Star looked up to find Robin's hypnotized stare.

"Um, Robin? Is there something on my face?" she asked most inquisitively, her features wrinkling to the side in concern.

The titan was entranced for a moment still before realizing he had been caught. He blushed furiously causing Star to do the same. "No, it's fine," he breathed, bewitched in her beauty yet again. "Star, you really look ni-"

"Back again, monsieur." The waiter had returned attentively, this time wielding two wine globets, one held orange juice, the other containing a dense yellow substance. Starfire cooed at the later. "Freshly squeezed jus d'orange for the leader of the Teen Titans, and… mustard for his lady." Starfire nodded, thoroughly pleased. Robin smiled, thanking him for humoring his foreign friend. "Would you care for an appetizer, tonight?" the man offered, a tiny notepad in his hand.

"Sicilian scampi for now," Robin replied gallantly. Bruce had instructed him to order for his date; it was classy.

The waiter scribbled the request down quickly before bringing his gaze up again. "And for the main course, sir?"

"I'll have the crab alfredo venezia and the Manicotti formaggio for my guest." His tone was confident, swank. Star was most impressed.

"Very good, sir. Just a moment if you will, I'll be back shortly." He jotted the order and as quick as he came he was off.

Silence had separated the pair once more. _Say something funny. _His mind ran through possible witty quips though none had escaped his lips. Only-

"Knock knock." He groaned at his own poor choice in wooing his date.

"Knock… Knock?" the Tameranian returned cautiously.

"Yeah, knock knock." Reluctant to finish, he awaited her expected reply.

"Who's there," never came though. Instead, a torrent of green shot out at the table, tangy mustard flinging everywhere, surrounding patrons, the drapes, a few busboys. A blob had managed to find itself slowly sinking to the bottom of the aquarium, exotic cichlids nibbling at the saffron goo. Several of the customers had announced the inconvenience, and rather loudly.

Shocked, Robin turned to Star whose arms were outstretched in front of her, eyes still glowing her emerald green. "This Knockknock game is most fun, Robin. I would have believed that a dinner eatery of such quality would not allow the games of Knockknock." She grinned widely. Her charming innocence made Robin forget of her little spill… for a moment. "I believe it is your turn to annihilate an object of your choice," she exclaimed excitedly.

By this time, the waiter had rushed to the table, a stern look plastered onto his weathered face. His fists had clenched to his sides, a brow extended from his head accusingly. "Excuse me-"

"Yes, my good man. We'll be taking the dishes to go," Robin intercepted. "Leave the charges on the Titan's tab." He smiled guiltily. "Anything for the Titans?"

XXX

"Sorry about the bad date, Star." Robin was defeated. He had been trudging through the city with Starfire at his side, holding onto a white plastic bag that crinkled as they walked. Jump City seemed so desolate and disheartening. The only light to guide them came from the shimmering moon, beckoning towards the tower in the distance. They still had quite the ways to go, plus the voyage across the bay, however Robin had not been in the mood to fly. That would mean Star would have to carry him, and at the moment he couldn't look at her, let alone have her hold him. So for now, they walked.

"Date? But I simply adore the 26th of January. It is still a bit chilly, but not too much," her voice was hopeful. She was oblivious to the fact that they had been thrown out of a five star restaurant. Robin was very glad.

"Um, not that exactly, Starfire. I meant, a _date._ It's what people do to spend time with someone they-" he hesitated. "Someone they like." His eyes had been fixated to the ground.

"Hm. But I love to spend time with you all the time." The thought jumbled into her head before she theorized, "We must have been 'dating' for a long time. Why had I never known?" She giggled to herself in contentment. "Robin, I do hope we will be able to have many more of these 'dates' in the future."

Robin didn't answer. All that came was _Why had _I _never known? _And, if only for a brief moment, the ever-calculating leader of the fearless Teen Titans stopped thinking, analyzing, wondering. All that inhabited his mind was the beautiful girl before him. And for once he made the most clear decision of his life, _I'm gonna love this girl forever. _He watched her in the moonlight, streams of brilliance escaping from locks of her hair, illuminating her face perfectly. Closing his eyes, he leaned towards her, absently dropping the bag as to not let it burden this most cherished moment, and with the sweetest touch, his lips met hers in an embrace that would forever change their lives forever.

XXX

A yawn escaped Raven's lips. She and Cyborg had been engaged in gaming battle for over five hours now with only a thirty minute break for pizza. Despite the fact that she had started the epic competition a bit rusty she had proved to be the champion after her seven consecutive wins. Each triumph accented with a louder victory yell that the previous. Cyborg congratulated her bitterly, though he knew her skills were respectable.

The two shook hands before starting off to their separate ways.

"Hold on, Tin Man," the demon called snidely. "Don't forget. Tomorrow. I won fair and square."

The mechanical titan grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

He sighed. "_Fine_."

"Good. I'd hate to miss out on our little wager."

XXX

2:32. 2:33. The crimson digits danced slowly, teasingly, proving to be the only illumination in Beast Boy's room. He was wide awake, much to his distaste. A hand was stretched lazily over his stomach, the other bent gently, propping his head atop one of his foamed pillows. He was the only Titan to refuse upgrading their bedding sets with goose down. Unknowing to him, Beast Boy had been watching the timepiece fruitlessly in his best attempt at slipping into a slumber. But sleep did not meet him. Only confused thoughts.

_Why am I getting so worked up over Raven?__I snapped. At Terra. Terra's the one I love. Yes? She's the one that cares for me. Raven is nothing. Nothing but sarcasm and creepiness. _His brows furrowed at this thought. _That's not true._ He seemed to be arguing with himself more than contemplating, though his efforts in dozing off were pointless now, and so he continued to let his mind wander. Curious of the outcome. _Raven's a little… weird sometimes but she's been there for me as much as the rest of the team has. Maybe more. _At this, oblivious to himself, he was smiling of the teen demoness, his thoughts were completely on Raven, drifting to her beautiful features. _Raven is a piece of work, though. Her soft but powerful frame, long and lean legs, her violet hair that made her seem more exotic than strange, the mouth that usually sat stern on her lips that he someday yearned to bring to a smile, and God, her eyes. Those gorgeous, hypnotizing amethyst eyes. _His own emerald pair was closed at this statement in order to visualize her most accurately. The green orbs opened to find, much to his dismay, that he had his other pillow in a tight embrace, as if it were… Raven? _God, what am I thinking? I can't get lovey-dovey feelings for _Raven. _She's Raven! She hates my guts. And I lo-like Terra. Right?_ The changeling had worked up a mild headache in his current state, confusion setting over him. A warm, salted bead of liquid trailed over his troubled face. _Stop. Getting. Worked. Up. Over. Raven. I like. Terra? _He did like Terra. Very much. But why did he have to convince himself that?

XXX

Terra fidgeted in her room, a scowl pressed on her face. The area was dimly lit, the only light escaping from a small lamp she kept on her nightstand. She had been with the Titans for nearly two months since her return but her room held barely any sign of anyone inhabiting it. No cheerful pictures graced her bedside as did Star's. Nor were any books set on a shelf like Raven's. There weren't any mechanics magazines scattered lazily about like Cyborg's room. Even Robin's abode had a more homely touch than Terra's had (even if it were only newspaper clippings of Slade). And Beast Boy's-. _Beast Boy. _Terra didn't know what to think. Beast Boy had yelled. At her. And for what? For a little witch? Was it because he liked her more? For what reason she did not know. Raven was scarier, weirder, meaner. She was… _Raven._ And then Terra decided. _She would have to go._

* * *

_I am SO psyched about getting the rest of this moving. Finally! Some drama! _


	7. Chapter 7: Tutus and Tantrums

**-7 **_Man! Sorry it took so long! It just takes me a while to find the inspiration these days. Also I've been super busy as of late. Ironically, now that there's all this free time for me (what with Spring Break and all) no one wants to do anything! Lame. But not for you, dear reader! This chapter was kinda dumb, and I didn't enjoy writing it very much. I felt kind of rushed. But I really just wanna get to the good stuff. Sorry! Please don't lose faith!  
_

_PS: New oneshot up! I know I shouldn't start on new things when I have others to complete, but I couldn't help it! It's been sitting in my head stewing for quite some time now. Review away.  
_

* * *

_"Dude,"_ was all that escaped Beast Boy's lips. 

Everyone had been awestruck at the sight before them. A large, hunking metal man dressed in a delicate pink tutu chanting, "Raven is superior to me in Space Wars. Raven is superior to me in Space Wars…"

"Come on, Cy. You know the deal," the violet demon demanded teasingly. Her arms were crossed, a foot tapping impatiently at her side.

The mechanized Titan let out a sigh in distaste before lowering his body and outstretching his hind leg. He began imitating the motions he had watched last night, forcibly by Raven, for their little wager.

"Is Cyborg- Is he doing _ballet?" _inquired a confused Robin, eyebrow raised through his mask.

"Not well," Raven retorted. After a moment more of the little spectacle, Raven relieved the robot allowing him to take five. Cy gratefully tore through the little pink number, trying to regain his dignity.

"That'll show him how to get all high and mighty with me," Raven commented, a proud hand on her hip before Cyborg raised a hand to her head, disheveling her hair to a tousled mane.

"We'll see after our rematch, little Miss HotShot!" Cyborg declared, a smile plastered on his face.

"Here we go again," Robin shook as the two positioned themselves for round two. The leader, as well as the rest of the Titans, were still trying to make sense of Raven's new behavior though Cyborg dismissed it as simply "Raven being cooler". Robin, always thinking, analyzed it as something more. He had known the half-demon the longest and, though found her cool in her own way, knew that this was not the same Raven. He decided to let the thought go as his focus fell on the confused Starfire.

"Robin, why is it that Cyborg wore a little dress? Is it not only the females and certain Europeans who wear the skirts on your planet? Or is this what you call a 'hot, new fad'?" Her head tilted innocently to the side letting her fiery hair topple gracefully.

As Robin tried dutifully to explain, Beast Boy had other matters to attain to. He was far more concerned as to why Raven had been so interested in video games. The same video games that she had mocked him for being to interested in. More importantly, she was being… fun? Happy? Un-weird? This had intrigued him.

But before he could even release an utter in inquiry, a rather unamused geomancer gave a yawn in boredom and disgust. "Oh, Raven. You're so mood swingy." Her hand flitted through the air carelessly as she spoke. "It's a wonder you can manage controlling yourself for the team's sake."

Raven gave a huff. If this conversation had occurred only days before she would have shot off a rather explosive remark at the arrogant blonde. She could have retaliated with the fact that it was not too long when the earth manipulator herself couldn't keep her powers in check. The scrawny girl couldn't even control a few rocks for too long. And here she was patronizing _her?_ The nerve. But truth be told, this wasn't exactly the same Raven. And all that escaped her lips was a childish, though controlled, "Whatever. I'm going to my room." And with that, the empath took to the long corridor before reaching her destination, opening the door without a touch of her hand, and disappearing into the solitude of her room.

"So uh… . Yeah? Maybe she's just, y'know. 'That-timing'", Cyborg suggested, motioning little quotation marks with his mechanical fingers. He was obviously embarrassed with his assumption as crimson drew across his human cheek.

"Um, I'm not so sure on that," Robin stated, a mysterious air in his voice. Without hesitation, he retreated to the far wing of the Tower, his cape billowing behind.

_Bing! _

"Oh no! I have completely forgotten! I left the gadorfkin in the stove! I must fetch it before it-" Starfire disappeared hastily into the kitchen, hovering mere inches from the floor. As soon as she was out of view, an unpleasant 'splat' met the remaining Titans' ears. "Oh, Florgut," the familiar voice exclaimed dejectedly.

"Guess I better help Star out with her… Ganondorf whatever." Cyborg followed the sound of busying pots and pans hoping the Tameranian, though meaning well, had surrendered on tonight's dish.

"Come on, BB. We can still make it to the movie!" Terra held out a poster displaying a creature topped with ooze and swamp slime, a huge grin traveling across her face. "Muck Man 4; Curse of the Mud Pox!" She waited impatiently for his answer, and when no cry of excitement came, the accusations arrived instead.

"What? Are you still worked up over the with girl? Listen, BB. I'm willing to forgive you for yesterday and even now for this little thing you're humoring her for. But if you-"

Beast Boy raised a gloved hand in front of her face, hoping to calm though expecting the edgy geomancer to take it as an insult. He had already braced himself. "Terra. Don't worry about it. I'll meet you there, 'kay? Save me a good seat." He smiled, faked of course, and brought his palm back down to rest at his side. Before she could manage a response the changeling had already started his unspoken trek, though Terra had known where he was headed. Without turning, he called to her. "See ya in a bit."

"Oh, you will." The words fell viciously from a hushed mouth.

BBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBR

"Hey, uh Rae? Are you okay?" Beast Boy was lingering by her door for a few minutes though it had taken him quite a bit of pacing before words left his lips. "I'm not disturbing your, um, meditating, am I?"

The door slid open almost too swiftly. The shape shifter took this as an invitation and let himself in.

"Nah." Raven was half-lying on her bed, her legs dangling down from the mattress as her eyes pierced the ceiling above her. She was unusually relaxed. "Whaddya want?"

The green one eyed her suspiciously before discovering he had absently set himself onto Raven's bed. The telekinetic sensed his questioning and turned to her side, head propped with her right hand. "You don't think it's me, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy countered, knowing the so-seeming demoness was onto his trail.

She pulled her face closer to his and smiled. "First Cy, now you. I swear. It's getting harder and harder trying to pull off this creepy vibe thing." She pulled at her cowl, tugging it over her forehead so that only her eyes shone through. In a lower tone, she spoke. "Is this better? Does this do it for you?"

Beast Boy blinked, a remark failing to leave his mouth.

Raven laughed. "Silly, no really. What is it that you want?" Her cowl descended gracefully to her neck revealing her elegant beauty.

"Uh. Could we just… talk for a while?" Beast Boy wasn't sure how, but he was determined to find what was up. Raven was being to flighty for it to just be 'girl troubles'. He didn't know how he had made such a diagnosis but shook the thought anyway, certain he didn't want to prod at that anymore.

The Raven imposter nodded, bringing herself to sit up next to Beast Boy if only a few inches away. "You have my undying attention, BB."

_BB? Did Rav- No. This isn't Raven. Raven never calls me that. _Still, the shape shifter had found a certain pleasure in the way the little nickname sounded from her lips. "Raven, how are you?" He felt stupid filling in small talk, especially small talk with Raven but to his relief, she seemed to be humoring him.

"Alright. And you?"

"I'm… fine. Are you sure you're not feeling any different? Any head aches? Cramps? Bloating?"

"Uh, if you're asking if I'm 'ya-knowing' the answer is 'no, don't ask again'. A small frown made its way on the dark girl's visage. Beast Boy ignored it.

_Alright, that's out. Way to go, Cyborg. _"And you're not feeling light headed?"

"What's with the third degree? Did I do something bad?" Raven's face had suddenly seemed aghast. "I hope I didn't do anything wrong." Her voice was much more meek.

"Raven, you didn't do anything bad-" Beast Boy reached a hand out to her, only to be met with a denying pull of the shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" The demon's eyes glowed a terrifying crimson before the green arm retreated to rest onto the bed.

"I'm sorry-"

"Oh, no. We did it again. I'm sorry. Oh, Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you."

_We?_

"I only want you to like me." This was the feeble one again.

_We…_

"But no you have _her. _You don't need me anymore! Forget about me!" Did jealousy spike her voice? Raven had grown aflame with outrage. She was upset, tearful. And it all came to Beast Boy at once.

"Raven, I know what's going on." The desperate changeling grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook gently. The empath fought back though, an aimless bolt of black energy grazed past Beast Boy's face and hit a nearby bookshelf. One of the girl's novels spun from the shelf before knocking Raven out into the changeling's arms.

A familiar tune buzzed against Beast Boy's waist, alarming him to say the least.

_bzzzt, "_Where are you?" _zzzt_


	8. Chapter 8: The Cost of Freedom

_**-8 **Oh. My. Gosh. I just want to say that I am the luckiest girl in the world. I've been meaning to add this earlier, but it kept slipping my mind. (I don't know how though!) The other day, I was just driving around with my boyfriend in Destin when I saw this sign on a building that said that Cipes and The People were playing. I knew that Greg Cipes (voice of Beast Boy) was in a band but forgot what the name of it was. When I got home I did a quick google and found out it was his band! I asked my boyfriend if we could go see him in concert and he said okay. Sadly, when I checked the band's myspace I discovered that he was actually playing THAT DAY. So, yeah. I was in the same city as Beast Boy. 3_

_ PS: I saw a limo all around town that day and just assumed that it was him. hehehe._

_ Also, sorry for the delay on the chapter! I had the whole story planned out since the beginning but then started changing some things around starting here. Hope I didn't mess it up too much! Enjoy! Read and review!  
Anyway, without further adieu... _

* * *

"Duh." No other thought came to Beast Boy. His eyes flew from the unconscious Raven in his arms to the communicator then back to the peaceful demon girl.

"Where are you?" the girl bade once more from the yellow plastic in the changeling's hand. "The movie's filling up! I thought you said-"

"There's been an emergency." Beast Boy couldn't take much more of the blonde's interrogation. "But it's being taken care of. Tell me how the movie goes." And with that, he flicked a button on the contraption, severing the ties from any more accusations. No time for that now. Raven was in trouble.

He held her limply against his chest as he scanned the room feverishly. In vain, he searched for an answer, any answer. _Raven's asleep. Now's the time to get to the bottom of this. _He spied a familiar object from Raven's nightstand. _The mirror! Maybe Raven's still in there somewhere! The real Raven…_ Beast Boy staggered to the stand, half dragging Raven with him, before setting her onto her bed. He lifted her head lightly and propped it under a pillow. Watching her resting form, a scowl pressed against his face. _I'm coming for you, Raven._

BBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBR

It didn't take long for Beast Boy to remember the eeriness of Raven's mind. He walked the long, twisting pathway through endless space. He passed the gawking crows perched on gnarled trees. All this inhabited Raven's mind, her thoughts. The greened shape shifter gave a small shudder, realizing that this might have been too creepy of a mission to take on alone. But then his thoughts returned to the torpid girl lying soundly on her bed. _Raven. I'm bringing you back. _

And so he continued on.

His journey had lasted no less than half an hour before he came across a girl, cloaked and sprawled across the trodden ground. Ashen legs turned splay on the floor, arms contorted wildly at something unseen. Her face was pushed away from him, though he didn't need to see to recognize. It was Raven.

Horror filled his every move as he found himself crouched beside the form- a form without a heartbeat. Her name rang madly in his mind as he watched her chest that failed to rise, her closed eyes that didn't move. No tears were shed, but instead he ached terribly and eventually started to shake. _What had happened to her? What could have happened?_

"Geez, drama queen. Get a hold of yourself."

The mourning Titan spun around, and cautiously eyed the speaker. They had met before.

It was Raven, though clad in green. "Bravery," he managed.

"Man, you sure do whine. Almost as much as Ravey, here." She seemed so calm, knowing. Beast Boy didn't know whether to be happy with this or not.

"What-"

"We were just having a little fun," she intercepted. "When that little Block Head fiasco a while's back sent Raven-poo dozing, we decided it was time to let our voices be heard." It was all too matter-of-fact.

"Cinder Block. Wait, we?" Suddenly, Beast Boy recalled the conversation he had had with Raven earlier. She was scared. And she said "we."

At that moment, four more Raven's stepped out from behind Bravery. Beast Boy had met them before as well. _Timid, Knowledge, Happy, and_ no-_ Rage._

"Miss us much?" Rage inquired snidely. Her eyes glowed a menacing crimson as she spoke.

"Stop hurting Raven!" Beast Boy growled, almost animalistic. A lone canine protruded from between his lips.

"Hurting? Dear Beast Boy, we're _helping._ Without a little push from us, Raven would be _miserable,_" Rage coaxed disturbingly.

Timid merely stood by looking mortified.

"How do you figure?" The changeling balled a fist in his gloved hand, raising it to her face as he awaited her reply.

"We aren't doing anything that hasn't came to Raven's mind before," she assured cruelly. "But without our help, Raven would never have any fun."

"Just leave her alone. I think she's had enough of your fun." Beast Boy stole a glance from Timid who was blushing furiously by now. "And what's wrong with her?"

"Oh, don't you know?" Rage lifted a hand to her temple. "Ugh, boys are so oblivious. Raven likes you." With that, Timid disappeared behind Knowledge and Happy, not daring to face the changeling again.

"_What?!_" Beast Boy was in shock of the Red Raven's words.

Knowledge shrugged off Beast Boy's incredulous exclamation. "I guess it's about time you knew." She stretched a finger to the frame of her glasses, adjusting them as she spoke. "It's all very simple. Raven's been harboring feelings for you for quite some time now. She could never act upon these feelings however because we, her emotions, would be released and possibly Little Red over there," her hands gestured to the more sane of the Ravens before motioning to Rage who surprisingly nodded at the statement. "But when she went into that short coma, she was too weak to control everyone. In an effort to keep Rage in check, the rest of us have been trying to substitute for Raven till she can regain everything again." She lifted her glasses from her nose, grimacing as she wiped a smudge from the lens. "Any questions?"

"Raven… -_likes me?_" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Well, aren't you the egoist?" Knowledge reported, half in disgust. "Though, I could never quite see exactly what she sees in you."

Bubbling,, Happy dashed in front of Knowledge, hand striking the air. "I know, I know! It's because he's funny and nice and cute-"

"Cute?!" escaped from a wide-eyed Beast Boy.

"Well, that's enough of this little ego trip." Knowledge was not in the mood for such trivialities as love. "I think Raven's almost done with recuperating." The other Ravens and Beast Boy shifted their gaze to the still body lying limp on the floor. The smallest of breaths escaped from a quivering lip. As Beast Boy caught sight of this, his heart filled with relief, a warmth swelling in his chest.

"Actually, I think I rather like being Raven," Rage said coolly. "I think I suit her more than the real deal." Raven's inner demon lifted a palm at the lying form as a blast sailed through the air between them, jarring into the helpless telepath. Still floored, she trembled slightly, her mouth upturning in pain.

Unknowing of what to do, Beast Boy turned to Knowledge and the remaining Ravens. Their eyes were saddened though not panicked. They had known this day would come.

"We are not strong enough to defeat her alone. You'll have to destroy all of us. That will weaken her." Knowledge insisted gravely.

"What? What are you talking about?! That makes no sense!" Beast Boy was boiling with fear and anger. He watched helplessly as Rage tore at Raven's clothes, laughing maniacally.

"All of us are one. If you destroy each of us, Rage will weaken," Knowledge repeated.

"And what will happen to Raven?" The question left Beast Boy as a whisper, reluctant of the answer.

"She will not be the same, but she will be free." The girl stared into Beast Boy's eyes with a small smile of contentment. "Please."

The changeling swallowed hard, trying to digest all that was happening. Any Raven would be better than a dead Raven. His eyes were glued to Rage who had unceasingly started to claw at Raven. Sharp though shallow cuts made way along her arms and torso. Then a slice at Raven's face. _No!_

With all the strength he could muster, he turned to the other Ravens. More had appeared. Some he could familiarize with his last venture into Raven's mind, the others were new. Wary of striking at the images of Raven, Beast Boy averted his gaze to the floor. _This is for you, Raven._

BBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBR

_Huff, huff, huff. _Beast Boy was bent over, hands pressed into his knees. He had managed to destroy the Ravens, with help from Rage. Each attack was the same. Beast Boy had morphed into a falcon, flying overhead of Rage, wings flapping viciously into her face. Rage would cast a bolt of black energy towards the airborne bird, though Beast Boy would dodge the hit, sending the blow at one of the Ravens waiting patiently for their dismissal. Beast Boy silently thanked each of them for being so understanding. He could not bring himself to killing them. He couldn't live with that. But he knew what he had to do. _For Raven._

Now it was just Beast Boy and Rage.

Frustrated with the trickery, Rage attempted to slash at Beast Boy. It was successful. A shred of garment fell loosely across his chest, a trickle of garnet glided against his skin. Beast Boy, aflame with what Rage had inflicted on Raven, struck back. Sending her backwards as he felt his fist contact her mouth. Sounds of cracking followed. Quickly, as she was down, he morphed into a wolf, lunging as she tried fruitlessly to regain her footing. She was a lot clumsier with the others gone. The changeling took a leg into his mouth, his primal instincts taking over, crushing the limb with his overgrown fangs. Rage growled in anguish as the teeth tore through the muscle. She cast her eyes back to the Beast Boy's, boring into his soul. "Finish me off," she said, hatred filling every word. "You'll never have her back."

Beast Boy nodded as he obeyed her command.

BBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBR

The scent of blood, both flowing and dried, lingered in the ghostly expanse of black. Beast Boy sat motionless, for an hour or so now, watching the red disperse upon the ground into a growing puddle. No thoughts came to his mind. The other Ravens were strung across the floor. Martyrs in a sense.

Suddenly, there was a rustling. And very softly, "What… happened?"


	9. Chapter 9: Raven's End

**_-9_**_ AHA! After a super long wait was being fishy), I finally update! Sorry on the shortness but second semester is winding down and my English class is demanding the essays! Man, so much work. College is stressful. Also, I thought that if I added to much, it would take from the story. I'd rather have you guys asking for more than boring you. But please, lemme know if anything gets dry! Nothing I'm afraid of more than a lame story. Anyway, I also have a little one shot up (BBxRae naturally) about Beast Boy snooping in Rae's diary. Check it out if you haven't already! Love yas! _

_On with the story!  
_

* * *

A strangled voice breathed again, "Where… am I?" This time, the faint sound fell softer, seeming as though the speaker had started to slip. The sound dissipated entirely as the lids of the telepath drew closed, lips parting justly in hurt contentment.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled frantically. He held the weak demon in his arms clutched against his beaten chest as droplets of blood and sweat combined and descended slowly onto Raven's sullen face. They were alone now; any trace of the others had vanished leaving the two in anguished solitude. Beast Boy ran a trembling finger across the placid skin, dewy from sweat. "Rae." Her name escaped so effortlessly from his lips.

Her eyes suddenly opened and, straining from the adjustment to the light, warily fixated on the changeling, the one who had been holding her. She said nothing, only waited. Waited for an answer, explanation, anything.

Remembering the girl's query from before, Beast Boy spoke, though tried to hide his overwhelming joy of seeing Raven awake. She was still a sight. Beautiful. Though her leotard was tattered, shredded really, from Rage's fierce attack. Her arms lay limply against Beast Boy's heaving torso, mangled with cuts and already showing signs of bruising. But her face. Though scraped and sliced, was beautiful. "We are in your mind." He thanked himself for reporting this calmly.

His eyes darted to a cut on her temple; blood was still escaping from it, trickling teasingly down her troubled face. Without a word, the changeling ungloved a hand and brought a warm thumb against her forehead, pressing gently until the wound surrendered. The chakra that set beside the garnet trail gave a faint glow.

There was a silence. It was neither awkward nor rushed.

"My mind?" It was obvious the telepath was not in the best of states. Possibly delirious from blood loss. Her eyes flew from side to side examining her whereabouts. Not exactly the best place to find yourself lost in. There were still endless winding paths seemingly leading to nowhere, and shriveled trees still littered the ground. The eerie crows had left though. Along with any signs of life. Her violet gaze fell back to Beast Boy whose eyes had never left her.

Assuming he wouldn't hurt her, she decided the oddly greened boy was on her side. The tension from her body loosened a bit as the lids of her eyes slowly drifted back down. Not too long after, she was fast asleep, still propped by the strength of Beast Boy's arms. He only stared down at her, wondering. Wondering how he would ever get back home. Wondering if Raven was truly alright. Wondering what change had happened to her. Wondering how someone so strong was left so fragile. Wondering why he had never noticed how beautiful she was.

And that was when he started walking.

The nape of Raven's neck rested on Beast Boy's shoulder, her legs dangling from his weary arms. The changeling had been trudging through the vast regions of the demon's mind for what seemed like hours. But he pressed on; the thought of Raven charging his will power. The telepath hissed soft moans of discomfort with every other step Beast Boy made. She clenched her teeth as a gusted huff released.

"Don't worry, Rae," the ever-determined Beast Boy breathed. "We're almost… there."

And as if by the shape shifter's orders, it appeared. Reflecting a gleam of stars in it's smooth face, a familiar ornate mirror filled the greened Titans gaze. Four steely horns protruded violently from each corner and a small garnet gem, identical to what adorned Raven's forehead, crowned the piece.

Beast Boy drew the trembling Raven towards him, bracing himself for the return, uncertain of where they would end up. Or if they would end up at all. Warily, he approached the hand mirror that served as much more. A portal to Raven's mind. And hopefully, a portal out.

"Here goes."

BBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBR

"Yo, uh. BB? Am I coming in at a bad time?" a metallic voice inquired sheepishly.

"Wah?" The shape shifter, dazed and quite confused, rubbed at his forehead. It didn't pain or throb. More out of habit really. One eye cautiously slid open, the other pressed hard shut. Taking in his surroundings he recognized Raven's room. "What?" he asked sounding more uneasy than he had anticipated.

"Well, I kinda came in to see if Raven had my Last Dream X strategy guide but… I found you two. In a rather compromising position." The half robot's eyes shifted slowly to the air with innocence as his metal fingers pressed together. He stood from the doorway avoiding any eye contact with the changeling. "Dude, you should lock doors. For everyone's safety."

As the words sank in, Beast Boy felt a warmth underneath him. A familiar velvet soft warmth tucked under his body. Slow, shallow breaths falling onto his torn chest. Reluctantly, the changeling averted his eyes beneath him only to find Raven's body entangled with his, legs entwined and hair strung across the bed madly.

"Cyborg! It's not what you think!" Beast Boy retaliated as he brought his weakened frame up to sit. The action was to quick as it brought a spinning sensation into his head. He was very dizzy.

"It better not be what I think, or I'll be kicking your butt from her to Gotham." His intentions were good. He just didn't like the thought of Raven, his little Titan sister, getting cozy with boys. Even if it were Beast Boys. "So please, convince me otherwise."

"I was in Raven's mind. I know why she's been acting all weird!" The room seemed to teeter under him now. He thumbed at his temples in attempt to the quell the pain. To no avail.

It was then that Cyborg had noticed the cuts and bruises that torn the two. He inched closer to the bed, uncertain on if he wanted to see what had been sitting before him. As the sight came into focus, the robot observed a wounded Raven, face smeared with blood, body convulsing as sweat dribbled across her trunk, limbs hanging loosely from either side. She was a wreck.

"What…" No other word left the robotic Titan's lips. Beast Boy needed no other words.

"Please, just help me save her."

BBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBR

It was a cold night in the medical bay. Though Cyborg had insisted that Beast Boy shower, the Titan refused. He wished to stay by Raven's side until she waked. Instead, he dabbed a wet sponge across his body to rid himself of the blood that had begun to cake. A gash found home to his bare chest, deep. Possibly permanent. But the thought didn't cross Beast Boy's mind. His emerald eyes never parted from the lying form on the cot. Never missing a single breath. Single beat. Single twitch of pain.

Cyborg sighed. He knew that Beast Boy was a stubborn one. With exception to Starfire, the whole team was pretty hard-headed. He decided it best to let BB have his way on this one. There was no harm in him staying with Raven. It would be good for her to wake up to someone she knew. Cyborg's battery was going low and he was risking it with all his scans he was doing for her. As he ran countless tests on the telepath, Beast Boy had filled the cybernetic Titan of his past venture. Of his opposition with Rage. Of him destroying Raven's emotions. Of Raven not being the same.

Cyborg had tried to assure Beast Boy that the results came back negative of any changes in her system, though BB refused to accept it. He had become so paranoid. And with reason. Raven wasn't one to be analyzed physically. She was an emotional being. Still, Cyborg said that the answers would come in time. There was nothing left than to wait on her awakening.

With a heavy heart, Cyborg started to retire to his room, hesitant on leaving the worried Beast Boy with Raven. For Beast Boy's sake. His electronic hand flattened against the cold door when his actions were interrupted.

"Where am I?" A hushed tone pierced the sterile room.

"The medical bay of the Tower." Beast Boy's response was quiet, questioning.

And from the meekest voice, "Who am I?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy met wide-eyed stares. No.

"You're Rae-"

"Rachel. Your name is Rachel Roth


	10. Chapter 10: Memories?

_**-10 **Sorry so short! Again, I didn't wanna drown out my original feelings for this chapter. I'm kinda unsure about this installment. Please lemme know what you think. Personally, it sounds a bit rushed and dry. I'll mostly send this one back to the drawing board. Oh, and kudos to whoever finds the GO! reference. :) Read and review! I have replies coming up at the end!_

* * *

"Rachel." The sound sifted through the air before dissipating to the ground. "Rachel."

No other words were spoken. The only breaks in silence transpired from the whirring machines of the medical bay. The slow, languid breathing. The course thumping of chests. Minutes passed in this vehement quiet.

The girl brought her gaze to the shape shifter, forcing his cast to meet hers. "What happened to me?" Her voice had wavered in confusion.

"Do you remember _anything_?"

She turned to look at the speaker. A large seemingly robotic man. A red, glowing orb found home to an absent eye. Two mechanical arms jutted from a metal torso. With all this inhuman circuitry, the girl still found something _right_ about him. _Trust._

"No," she admitted deftly. Her head hung, locks of hair descending in a sweep around her face. "Nothing."

Beast Boy's heart sank. Raven had lost everything. _No. She might have lost her memories, but she is far from losing everything. She has us, her friends. We can help her. We will help her._

"Well, if intros are in order, I'm Beast Boy," he forced a grin onto his suddenly paled face, one corner rising just a nudge higher than the other. "This is Cyborg, my best friend. And you're Rachel. We make a team, a family. We're the Teen Titans."

"Teen Titans," she echoed as if to preserve the new memory.

"It's not just us," the changeling continued, "There's Robin; he's kinda the leader. His parents died, but he doesn't talk about them much. His new old man's kinda famous. Kinda a grouch. But I think it comes with the title." Beast Boy hadn't noticed his rambling. Raven hadn't bothered to stop him. "Anyway, Robin's cool. He doesn't have powers like the rest of us, though."

"Powers?" Bewilderment had made home to the girl's face, eyes screaming for an explanation.

"Man, I might just write you a manual." Raven tinged red though, upon noting the boy's joking nature, started to calm.

"You see, I'm Beast Boy. I can change into any animal. Watch," he prompted as he morphed from Beast Boy to mouse to lion to Beast Boy once more. He noted his audience's amazed expression, pleased with his own little charade. _Why can't Rae be this excited about me all the time?_

"And Cy over there?"

"I think I can handle this myself, BB," the android assured. He knelt down to face the girl, stil bed-ridden, eye to eye. "Rae," he gushed as a familiar hand contacted her frail shoulder. "I'm Cyborg. Your buddy, remember? When my car was stolen by those two-bit no-goods, you comforted me. Me and BB here helped defeat your dad for you. When I made ribs that one day in the park, you were the one who ate two helpings so I wouldn't notice that Beast Boy didn't eat any. Well, I noticed. And you'll remember."

"Dude, how do you plan to-?"

"Back-up disks. My whole memory is stored on my back-up disks. This is everything I've ever seen, reported, scanned, fixed. Just in case I ever crashed."

"Just one little problem with that, Tin Head. Rae doesn't have a drive!" Beast Boy squealed, nearly forgetting the subject of the quarrel was still listening.

"She doesn't need one, furball. I'll just upload them to the super computer and she can just watch them."

"Watch them? _WATCH THEM?!_ That's years! A DECADE! More! Of everything you've ever seen!" Beast Boy found this proposition preposterous.

"Then we'll just pick out what she needs to see," the Cyborg claimed matter-of-factly. "Just wait here, I'll go sort through my files." The mechanical Titan departed, leaving Beast Boy alone with the newly recovered Raven.

"Thanks," she started meekly.

"For what?" Beast Boy's voice remained hesitant.

"For everything. Trying to help me remember. I just… can't." Dejected.

"Listen," Beast Boy leaned closer, attempting to console the quivering girl. "We'll get you back. You'll be okay. You are okay." He smiled as he brushed a violet tendril from her face. "You're perfect."

The moment lingered for a while longer before Cyborg returned with an armful of cassette tapes and a bowl of popcorn. "Movie time!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. VHS, dude? Shouldn't you be up with the times?"

"Hey, man. Just because I'm the techno Titan doesn't mean I can't rock it old school. Besides, I started this collection way before dvds came out." A few tapes were labeled just boldly enough for Raven to make out. _Starfire's Initiation. Raven Gets a Zit. Robin's Sweet Sixteen. Cyborg and His Baby v. 6.0. Tokyo Vacation Pictures. Titans East. _"Now, c'mon! We've got some memories to save!"

Cyborg reached his free arm to Raven, pulling her off the cot, and dragging her through the Tower to the main frame computer. He somehow managed the commons sofa into the room, and the three Titans were situated in front of the very large, very bright screen. A second or two of snow buzzed from the monitor as Cyborg inserted the bulky tape inside.

"And the remembering begins!"

Cyborg plopped satisfyingly onto the couch between the two, a metal arm reaching around both sets of shoulders. Six pairs of eyes fixated onto the passing images. The girl named Rachel watched, intrigued, absorbing every word, gesture, seemingly minute detail. Around the third tape in, somewhere between the would-be marriage of Starfire and Beast Boy working at Mighty Meaty Meat, Cyborg was out. He dozed soundly as a bit of night's drool dangled from his unsavory mouth.

With a slight chuckle and all of his human strength, Beast Boy heaved the fallen Titan to the other side of him, finding a much more enjoyable seat by Raven.

"Anything coming back?"

"No," she said honestly. "I'm afraid nothing seems familiar."

"Don't worry. Something's bound to come to you sooner or later. Just enjoy the triple feature," he replied warmly. His throat grew coarse as he spoke. "Man, I'm thirsty. Want anything while I'm up?"

"I think… I think I'd like some herbal tea," Raven said absently.

Beast Boy smiled to himself, _Sooner or later._

Making his way over to the doorway, Beast Boy spied a tape seemingly of the norm. It had been the words that caught his attention. '_Beast Boy and Terra.' _Something within him erupted inside. _"Raven likes you." No, she shouldn't see this. _Swiftly, he scooped the video before retreating into the kitchen. _She can't see this._

* * *

_For everyone wondering about the last chapter, it was Cyborg who was about to call her Raven. Beast Boy decided to say Rachel Roth, which is (by the way) Raven's real name. _

_Also! Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! -Anime-Adorer2006, Rabula Tasa, AnnRene, Gothic Raven, ahilty, xnvrmorex, the hitchhiker, talim9, Burnt Out Souls, Achangel N. Bloodraven, and everyone else! Thanks for making me wanna press on!_


End file.
